


In the Mirror

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [17]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and the morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt left upon tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine person B brushing their teeth the morning after staying in A’s place. A is still a little frisky and hugs B from behind, starting to kiss their neck and back, caressing with their hands, telling person B how cute they look while looking at their reflect in the mirror](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/108127763684/imagine-person-b-brushing-their-teeth-the-morning)

Paul remained sitting on the edge of the bed, long after he’d struggled from beneath the covers; he was reluctant to leave the warmth behind, yet an urgent need to pee had pulled him from his sleep. Rain hammered loudly upon the window nearby, whilst wind whistled and battered against the side of the apartment building; the sound of the wind was mournful, yet the rain, at least, was somewhat soothing to Paul by comparison. He yawned, and scrubbed his hand sleepily over his eyes to encourage a little more wakefulness into his still sleep fogged brain; behind him, Richard still slept on, gentle snores rocketing through the bedroom air. 

Paul half turned to smile down upon Richard, even though the other man couldn’t see him; Paul shivered a little at the memories of the night before, of how their love-making had been at first desperate and longing, hands needy and grasping, before all had turned tender and gentle, each movement drawn-out and lazy. Paul huffed out a satisfied note, before he finally struggled to his feet and his shiver that time was one of cold and not of remembered satiation. He padded quickly across the room, and let himself into the bathroom. 

He’d stayed in Richard’s apartment enough times to feel comfortable moving around without inhibition; he even had his own toothbrush and toiletries stored in Richard's bathroom cabinet for the times that he stayed. Richard, in turn, had left some of his things over at Paul‘s place; they never knew at which apartment they‘d crash for the night during the times when they weren‘t touring with Rammstein. Paul wondered then if they should just move in together and save themselves the trouble of indecision and therefore, halve the costs of living. Most of the time, it seemed as though they rarely slept alone anyway. 

Paul made short work of his morning relief, before he went to the basin and washed his hands; he was wakeful enough then to attempt to clean his teeth for the day ahead. He squirted some of Richard‘s toothpaste onto his brush, before he began cleaning his teeth; a small huff of laughter escaped past the bristles at Richard’s current choice of toothpaste flavour - strawberry. Paul wondered to himself just where Richard even found such things and why he favoured them over the more normal minty flavours. Richard always had liked to be different, yet Paul found that he secretly liked the taste of the toothpaste.

He startled a little when he felt the first press of Richard’s body against his back, warmth seeping through Paul’s pyjamas; he raised his gaze from the basin, toothbrush still lodged firmly in his mouth as Richard lent in to press a nuzzling kiss against the back of Paul’s neck. Paul’s eyes closed at Richard's proximity and he settled back into the other man’s body, as Richard pushed one hand beneath Paul's t shirt. Richard’s fingers described slow circles against Paul's abdomen and Paul arched up into his touch, toothbrush hanging forgotten between his lips.

He could feel the hard line of Richard’s arousal pressing against him and he wiggled a little against Richard; he felt the other man’s resultant groan vibrating against him as Richard pressed another nuzzling kiss against the side of Paul’s neck. 

Paul made an appreciative noise around the obstruction of his toothbrush, as Richard pushed his free hand down the front of Paul’s pyjama bottoms; Richard’s fingers began to stroke against Paul's dick as he continued pressing lingering kisses against the other man’s neck. 

“God, you’re gorgeous in the morning,” he murmured against Paul’s neck. 

“Only in the morning?” Paul mumbled from around his toothbrush.

Richard made a questioning noise and Paul pulled the brush from between his lips to repeat what he’d said. Richard groaned in mock-disgust over Paul’s joking comment and continued pressing chuffing kisses against Paul’s neck, hands caressing against Paul’s abdomen and cock. Paul was already half hard by that point and he set his toothbrush aside, one hand rising to rest against the back of the other man’s neck. He met Richard’s gaze in the mirror as Richard continued stroking Paul to full hardness. Paul’s hips rocked against the circle of Richard’s fingers, soft moans of arousal working past taut lips. He saw Richard’s aroused look reflected back at him in the mirror, and could feel the hard line of Richard’s dick pressing against his ass as the other man continued stroking him. 

Paul’s eyes were blown, cheeks reddened with his arousal when Richard finally pulled away; Paul grabbed his wrist and tried shoving the other man’s hand back down his pyjama bottoms again, yet Richard pulled away once more with a laugh. 

“Come back to bed, Paulchen,” he said, with a wink directed at Paul in the mirror. 

Paul turned and fumbled with Richard for room in the doorway, eliciting more laughter from the other man; Paul won out in the end, smaller body winnowing through the gap before he made his way to the bed, to snuggle his way beneath the covers again. Outside, the wind had grown stronger, the rain heavier, and the covers seemed to form a protective cocoon against the elements when Richard's warm body joined his. 

Paul settled back against the pillows, eyes closing when he felt Richard’s mouth against his neck again, to suck bruises upon the previously unmarked skin. Richard’s mouth was wet and warm against him, hand a heavy weight against Paul’s bared hip; Paul snuggled against Richard, needing contact, friction, Richard himself. Richard laughed against Paul, yet it was amused, affectionate, not mocking laughter. Paul smiled back, eyes half open now as he settled his arms around the other man’s body; he didn’t protest when Richard eased him onto his back, to lay partially atop him. 

Richard leant down, mouth soon fastening against Paul’s own; Paul lost himself to the kiss, tongue soon stroking alongside Richard’s when he allowed the other man entrance to his mouth. Their kisses were lazy and uncoordinated, yet perfect somehow in their sloppiness; they’d long since left behind the need for the perfect kiss, that foible of the early stages of a relationship. Instead they revelled in each imperfect joining of lips and hands and bodies, knowing that the best love-making always was the most improper. 

Paul’s hands explored Richard’s body, enjoying every curve and dip and soft swell of it; he heard, as well as felt, Richard’s appreciative groans at the contact. He felt Richard’s arms tighten a little against him before he moved away to retrieve the lube from where it had lain abandoned since the night before. Paul settled on his hands and knees and waited for Richard to start preparing him; he rocked back into the other man’s touch when it came, soft gasps leaking past lax lips as he felt the familiar motions against him.

Every caress, every grope of finger and hand was familiar yet felt fresh and new and Paul was an aching, gasping mess by the time that Richard had finished and pulled away. It seemed an interminable wait until he felt the other man behind him again, warm hips aligning against his own, soon followed by the first press of Richard’s cock against his entrance. Paul whined out Richard’s name as the other man slowly inched inside him; the other man waited until Paul had adjusted to him before he began to move again. 

Richard’s hands caressed against Paul’s body as their hips rocked together, and Paul heard his name moaned repeatedly behind him, arousal heavy in Richard‘s tone. Paul’s groans grew louder, soon interspersed with cries of Richard's name when he felt the other man’s hand slide around his hip, to wrap around his cock; Richard started stroking him in time with his thrusts and Paul felt his time growing closer. 

He came with a loud cry of the other man’s name, spilling across Richard’s palm and the sheets beneath them; he rested his head against his forearm as he rode the last of his climax. He was dimly aware of Richard's release a few moments later, cries loud and thrusts erratic against him, until finally he was still.

They eased away from one another, and avoided the messy spot upon the sheets awkwardly; they ended up crowded on Richard’s half of the bed, Paul curled up easily in Richard’s arms beneath the covers. Paul was almost asleep when he heard Richard’s voice murmur something quietly against the top of his head.

“Hmm?” Paul asked, as he dragged his eyes wearily open.

“Paul, can I ask you something?” Richard repeated, patiently. 

“Hmmm,” Paul said again, even as his eyes drifted closed again.

“Move in with me?” Richard asked, and Paul heard the hopeful uncertainty in the other man’s voice.

Paul’s eyes snapped open and his gaze met that of Richard’s in the gloom; he wasn’t sure whether he’d just heard the other man correctly. That Richard had asked the very thing he’d been considering himself a mere half hour before seemed impossible to him. 

“What?” Paul asked, despite the fact that he felt a little stupid doing so.

“You heard,” Richard said, yet he looked self conscious, almost defeated, as though he expected Paul to refuse. 

“Are you serious?” Paul asked.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Richard asked, and Paul had to admit that he didn’t. 

Paul shook his head, but he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face, all the same. 

“Yeah,” he said, when the silence stretched out for too long between them.

“Yeah, I look like I’m joking or yeah, you want to move in?” Richard asked, even as he returned the grin, relief tempering the brightness of it. 

“The second one, idiot,” Paul said, as he reached up to push at Richard‘s shoulder playfully.

Richard laughed at that, before he fumbled an awkward kiss against Paul’s mouth; Paul returned it, kiss soon deepening as Richard half straddled Paul’s body again. They did little more than kiss, however, hands exploring naked skin until Richard eased away, to rest his forehead against Paul’s shoulder. Paul traced his fingertips against the other man’s back, as a frown worked its way across his face. 

“Why am I moving in with you? Why not the other way around?” Paul asked. 

“Because my place is bigger,” Richard murmured, breath warm against Paul’s bare skin. “More room for both of us.” 

“Hmm, I suppose,” Paul said, in agreement. 

They lay in silence again, and Paul smiled when Richard dragged the covers across their bodies once more; the warmth was a welcome comfort against the chill of the room. Outside, the rain and wind still lashed the building, yet Paul felt oddly safe inside, wrapped in the covers and in Richard’s arms. 

“Reesh?” Paul asked, suddenly, voice suddenly seeming too loud for the silence in the room. 

“Hmmm?” Richard asked, voice already clogged with sleep. 

“When do you want me to move in?” he asked.

“Jesus, Paul, does it really matter? Move in as soon as you want,” Richard murmured, with a snort against Paul‘s shoulder. “Start tomorrow if you want.” 

“Okay,” Paul murmured, as sleep finally began to creep up on him. 

“Hmm,” Richard agreed, before he too fell silent. 

Paul smiled, before he settled a little closer against Richard’s warmth; the other man, in turn, curled a little closer into him, as though seeking comfort. Paul still was smiling by the time that sleep finally claimed him, Richard a warm weight in his arms.


End file.
